El Ultimo Sekiryuutei
by leincrowbell
Summary: issei se enfrenta una ultima vez contra rizevim quien tiene una nueva habilidad, ¿podrá issei ganar esta vez? o ¿caso el destino del sekiryuutei es siempre trágico? CANCELADO
1. Chapter 1

.-vamos- persona normal hablando

.-[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.-(que extraño) pensamientos

.- _hola chicos_.-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

capitulo 1

issei hyodou una persona noble de corazón puro (aunque lago pervertido) alguien a quien no se le podía ver ni un poco de maldad en su alma, alguien justo y con una gran sueño...ser el rey del harem.

 **Base De Operaciones De La** **K** **haos Brigade: División de investigación**

issei se encontraba enfrentando al hijo de lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer quien se mostraba muy confiado en batalla a pesar de que issei ganaba terreno con su habilidad recién aprendida [ **penetrate** ] con la cual lograba traspasar la defensa del [Sacred Gear-Canceller] el mismo rizevim se veía confiado pues tenia una muy peligrosa habilidad nueva la cual llamo [Sacred Gear-Killer] la cual consistía en básicamente destruir cualquier Sacred Gear al alcance el problema es que requería de tres cosas

cantidad enorme de poder barrera especial que contuviera al adversario por un momento para ejecutarse mas preciso 5 minutos

afortunadamente debido a sus reservas masivas de energía eso no fue problema, el problema era ese molesto sekiryuutei el cual no le permitía acumular poder sin embargo

Rizevim.-no puedes vencerme sekiryuutei, ahora riel

riel.- **[entendido]**

del cielo apareció un circulo mágico negro y de el emergió un ¿issei? de cabello rubio con una complexión mas definida y ruda que la del castaño este vestía un pantalón vaquero unas botas estilo militar, una playera purpura y una chaqueta de piel, cabe decir que issei se estremeció al verlo sentía peligro solo de verlo.

issei.-quien rayos eres y por que eres idéntico a mi

riel.-no tengo por que responder a una tonta pregunta como esa

riel.-solo debes saber que tu fin a llegado

issei.-eso ya lo veremos

en ese momento issei voló a toda velocidad en contra de riel quien solo sonreía mientras decía

riel.- **[black dragón slayer balance breaker]** -de pronto una aura negra lo rodeo y una armadura apareció esta era negra y era similar a la armadura de issei

issei.- imposible que es esto

riel.- el poder que acabara contigo

en un movimiento rápido riel se abalanzo contra issei quien no dudo en contraatacar, comenzaron con un intercambio de golpes seguido de ataques con dragón shoot de ambas partes para que de pronto la armadura de riel comenzara a romperse, issei tenia clara ventaja pero olvido una cosa...el no estaba solo

Rizevim.- bajaste la guardia sekiryuutei- en ese instante issei fue encerrado dentro de una barrera y cabe decir que era una bastante dura

issei.- esto no me detendrá romperé esta barrera- issei comenzó a cargar poder mientras golpeaba la barrera

[boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost]

la barrera callo mientras el castaño sonreía confiado...lastima que ya era tarde pues rizevim ya había terminado de cargar su ataque con la ayuda del poder de riel

rizevim.- muere sekiryuutei **[Sacred Gear-Killer]-** varios círculos mágicos aparecieron cerca de issei y comenzaron a brillar

draig.-[ **compañero muévete esto es letal para nosotros** ]

issei no dudo un segundo y logro escapar del ataque a tiempo sin embargo rizevim había huido

issei.-maldición maldito cobarde-grito el castaño furioso en ese momento llego rias gremory y akeno

rias.-ise que ocurre donde esta el enemigo

issei.- el muy cobarde huyo de aquí mientras evadía un ataque bastante peligroso

rias.- maldición maldito rizevim cobarde

akeno.- ara ara y que clase de ataque era ise para que digas que fue peligroso

draig.-[ **eso te lo puedo responder yo...básicamente ese ataque destruye sacred gears** ]

draig.-[ **peor aun, ese ataque tenia poder de dragón slayer mi socio y yo habríamos muerto de re** **c** **i** **b** **ir dicho ataque...socio hay algo que me pregunto** ]

issei.-es sobre ese tipo

draig.-[ **si ese sujeto es** **idéntico** **a ti,incluso su aura es igual solo que es rubio y su armadura no cabe duda que es una sacred gear artifical** ]

issei.- eso lo note compañero...regresemos este lugar ya esta destruido y tenemos que descansar mañana hay clases

rias.- cierto estoy agotada luchar contra tantos terroristas de la chaos brigade es muy- al mismo tiempo dijeron al unisono

rias/akeno/issei/draig.- [agotador]

después de eso el resto del DxD llego al lugar para retirarse

 **Residencia Hyoudo**

issei y compañía llegaron al lugar en un circulo mágico y de inmediato issei les hablo sobre lo sucedido cabe decir que todos tenia una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar sobre el otro ''issei'' pero aun mas por el ataque que rizevim había ejecutado

vali.- como esperaba de mi rival esquivaste un ataque de esa magnitud sin salir herido

saiarog.- definitivamente debemos tener cuidado ese tipo es mas peligroso que antes

rias.- akeno necesito que informes a azazel de esto sobre ese ''rial''

akeno.- hi buchou-

issei.- ire a descansar estoy agotado y mañana hay clases-en ese momento y como arte de magia aparecio sona sitri

sona.- de eso ya me encargue durante estas dos semanas las clases serán suspendidas

issei.- ¿y eso porque kaicho?

sona .-la escuela sera remodelada mas precisamente por la falta de aulas en la academia

issei.- ¿y por que dos semanas? eso es mucho tiempo para una remodelación

sona.- veras issei es por que sera hecho por obreros locales

issei.- pero ¿que no seria mas rápido si usan magia como con mi casa?

sona.- lo se pero esta remodelación corre a cuenta del gobierno local de kuoh asi que no podemos intervenir en esto aparte que en estos momentos no podemos desperdiciar magia en una remodelación cuando rizevim esta atacando, debemos guardar energías para pelear

issei.- tienes razón creo que mejor iré a dormir en este momento

rias.- yo debo informar a onni-sama de esto

rossweisse.-yo informare a odin-sama

irina.-yo a michael-sama

koneko.- yo iré a bañarme

xenobia.- yo igual

mientras los demás decidían que iban a hacer el castaño llegaba a su cuarto y se acostaba en la cama

issei.-(socio)

draig.-[ **(que pasa compañero)** ]

issei.-(ese tipo era un...dragón)

draig.-[ **(sera mejor hablarlo dentro de la bossted gear** **aquí** **no es privado en estos momentos)** ]

issei.-(entiendo)

mientras issei se cambiaba a su ropa de dormir y se metía en la cama comenzó a concentrarse para entrar en el espacio mental dentro de la boosted gear, al quedar inconsciente se pudo escuchar como alguien se retiraba del lugar mientras

 **Espacio Mental Dentro De La Boosted Gear**

issei.-socio parece que la privacidad ya no existe

draig.-[ **de hecho socio, bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta efectivamente ese tipo es un** **dragón** ]

issei.-creo que es posible que sea un clon mio

draig.-[ **es un clon tuyo, es mas creo que fue hecho durante tu batalla contra grendel** ]

issei.-maldición ese cobarde de rizevim- en ese momento ascalon hizo presencia

ascalon.-[ **draig,issei recuerden el plan que hemos estado creando desde esa batalla** ]

draig.-[ **tienes** **razón** **hay que enfocarnos en ''eso''** ]

issei.-supongo que sera en nuestro ''ultimo'' encuentro con rizevim

draig/ascalon.-[ **si pronto empezara** ]

issei se retiro del lugar para descansar ya que mañana entrenaría su nueva técnica ya que el aun no dominaba completamente [ **penetrate** ].

ascalon.-[ **me preocupa este plan es muy arriesgado sabes que puedes morir** ]

draig.-[ **confió** **en issei se que lo** **hará** **bien solo debemos concentrarnos en el plan y no fallaremos** ]

ascalon.-[ **de vedad ese chico hace que confiemos en el** **demasiado** **es muy imprudente** ]

draig.-[ **aun** **así** **aceptalo, es el mejor portador que hemos tenido y posiblemente el** **único** **que puede pensar en un plan tan arriesgado y lograrlo** ]

ascalon.-[ **tienes** **razón** **después** **de el no** **permitiré** **que nadie mas me empuñe** ]

draig.-[ **pienso igual que tu nadie es digno de ser nuestro portador si no es el** ]

ascalon.-[ **bueno creo que es hora de dormir** ]

draig.-[ **opino lo mismo, le informare a great red y a ophis que el plan se puso en marcha** ]

ascalon.-[ **bien** **descansa** **draig, que la** **próxima** **batalla sera la ''ultima''** ]

draig.-[ **si** **también** **descansa** **que esto se va a poner peligroso** ]

al día siguiente el castaño se comenzaba a levantar y como de costumbre todas las chicas dormían a su lado, como pudo salio de la cama sin despertarlas y se vistió con ropa casual la cual consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera roja y unos tenis deportivos blancos.

al bajar hasta el sótano comenzaría su rutina de entrenamiento sin embargo.

ophis.- ise ven conmigo vamos a la brecha dimensional draig ya nos informo

issei.- entiendo vamos

de pronto una fisura se abrió paso llevándose a issei y a ophis a un solo destino la brecha dimensional, mientras tanto rias y las demás se vestían y se preparaban para desayunar.

ya en el comedor rias fue la primera en hablar

rias.- etto alguien ha visto a donde se fue ise

akeno.- quien sabe cuando desperté el ya no estaba en la cama

asia.-seguro fue a entrenar, desde la batalla contra grendel a actuado así

xenovia.- nos debió avisar para ayudarlo a entrenar

en ese momento un circulo mágico apareció de donde vali y su equipo acompañado de azazel, serafall leviatan, sirzechs lucifer,grayfia lucifuge y michael.

vali.-solo le estorbarían mi rival ya esta en otra categoría a la de ustedes solo yo y saiarog podemos entrenar a la par con issei

irina.- vali tiene razón a issei le estorbaríamos en su entrenamiento

sirzechs.-bien hay algo que tenemos que discutir y es de suma importancia

rias.- lo encontraron

sirzechs.-si encontramos otra base de la khaos brigade

 **Brecha Dimensional**

issei se encontraba al lado de ophis mientras que great red en frente de estos dos mirándolos fijamente para luego ''hablar''

great red.- **GRRRRRRRRRR**

issei.- que dice

ophis.- que uses el hechizo que te enseño

en ese momento issei uso un hechizo que great red le había enseñado este era para que pudieran hablar sin necesidad de que le traduzcan cada palabra

issei.- listo ya lo active

great red.- **BIEN ISSEI, DRAIG YA ME INFORMO QUE PLANEAS EJECUTAR EL PLAN**

ophis.- estoy de acuerdo al plan pero ise eso es arriesgado

issei.- de todas formas hay que intentarlo

great.- **BIEN** **COMENCEMOS** **ESTO TOMARA UNA HORA JUNTEN SUS** **ENERGÍAS** **Y** **DÉNMELAS**

issei procedió a entregarle un poco de su poder mientras la boosted gear hacia presencia y le transfería poder que procedía directamente de draig, ophis por su parte creo una esfera de poder de tamaño de un balón de basketball y se la entrego, geat red sin vacilar uso su poder y comenzó a darle forma física al objeto que querían crear mientras ophis le explicaba a issei y draig que proceso tenían que hacer para lo que planeaban pues el proceso seria peligroso para ambos y en especial para draig.

tras escuchar las indicaciones de ophis issei se retiro en un circulo mágico

ophis.-ise cuidate no quiero que mueras

great red.- **SE TRATA DE ISSEI EL NO** **MORIRÁ** **FÁCILMENTE**

 **Mundo Humano-Residencia Hyodou**

al mismo tiempo que issei se encontraba en la brecha dimensional con great red y ophis, sirzechs discutía sobre un plan para derrotar a rizevim

sirzechs.- lamento que en esta batalla no pueda participar pero espero y este plan les ayude a acabar de una vez por todas con rizevim

michael.- me gustaría ayudarles pero estoy en una situación similar a sirzechs y no puedo participar en esta batalla sin embargo enviare ángeles al campo de batalla para que los asistan

azazel.- yo ire ya que Shemhazai se encargara de los asuntos de grigori

rias.- bien al parecer yo, sona y saiarog iremos al campo de batalla con nuestros séquitos

vali.- yo ire mi equipo no solo me acompañara kuroka

serafall.- desearía ir pero estaré ocupada junto con sirzechs y michael-dono

sirzechs.- informaremos a odin-dono de esto al igual que a yasaka-dono para estar preparados la batalla dará inicio en dos días a partir de ahora

vali.-espero y mi rival se prepare esta lucha sera la mas difícil que hemos tenido en ese lugar se encuentran varios enemigos formidables

irina.-ise es mi amigo de la infancia y el siempre logra lo que se propone

rias.- tienes razón con ise la victoria esta casi asegurada aparte que esta entrenando duramente para no perder ante rizevim

vali.- a decir verdad quiero luchar contra ese tal ''riel'' aunque por lo que me han dicho no es tan fuerte

albion.-{vali no te confíes ese tipo tiene poder de un dragón slayer}

vali.- tienes razón ese tipo es peligroso pero me pregunto de donde salio

rias.- quien sabe pero es posible que sea un clon de ise

sirzechs.- de ser posible mátenlo

en ese momento un circulo mágico apareció dando acto de presencia issei

issei.- de eso me encargo yo ese tal riel no sera un problema nunca mas

sirzechs/michael.-contamos contigo issei-kun

después de eso la reunión se dio por finalizada aun así vali e issei se quedaron en el lugar

vali.- has entrenado te noto mas fuerte

issei.- si creo que puedo vencer a riel fácilmente

vali.-recuerda que tiene poder de dragón slayer

en ese momento issei fue envuelto con el aura de ascalon y dijo

issei.- yo también tengo poder de dragón slayer aparte sospecho que el es un dragón y tiene cierto limite en el poder de dragón slayer que puede usar

vali.- valla una sola batalla y ya descifraste a tu enemigo issei eres de temer

issei.- si pero tu no te quedas atrás veo que entrenaste duro puedo verlo a simple vista tu poder aumento

vali.-por eso eres mi rival solo tu lo has notado jajaja demuéstrale a ese tal riel el poder de un dragón celestial

issei.- contra una copia barata nunca perderé

vali solo sonrió ante eso y en un circulo mágico desapareció mientras issei era tragado por una fisura dimensional

 **Brecha dimensional**

ophis.-ise eso fue rápido que paso

issei.- la reunión termino por cierto, que haremos con lilith

ophis.- sobre eso planeo rescatarla de rizevim y traerla conmigo a la brecha dimensional

issei.- y sobre lo del plan?

great red.- **grrrrrrrrrrr**

issei.- lo siento dejame activar el hechizo otra vez-en ese momento issei activo el hechizo

great red.- **YA CASI ESTA TERMINADO FALTA POCO ESPERA 10 MINUTOS MAS**

issei.- entiendo

luego de diez minutos una luz cegadora de color carmesí hizo acto de presencia y se introdujo dentro de issei para que este solo sonriera complacido por el resultado

issei.- me retiro great red, ophis los veo cuando todo termine

ophis.- ise no mueras

great red.- **ISSEI NO** **MORIRÁ** **TAN** **FÁCILMENTE** **OPHIS**

issei.- gracias great red y ophis, me retiro

en ese momento issei desapareció en un circulo mágico dejando a ophis y a great red solos

great red.- **TE PREOCUPAS DE MAS ISSEI, LO LOGRARA** **FÁCILMENTE** **YA LO VERAS**

ophis.- eso espero...-en ese momento ella suspiro mientras decía ''ise''

fin del capitulo 1


	2. Planes y Problemas

.-vamos- persona normal hablando

.-[ **compañero** ] seres sellados hablando

.-(que extraño) pensamientos

.- _hola chicos_.-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

capitulo 2

 **Mundo Humano – Residencia Hyoudo**

issei aparecía en un circulo mágico en la sala de estar mientras los demás se encontraban en sus asuntos, asia xenovia e irina platicaban sobre la biblia, kuroka tenia en su regazo a koneko quien se encontraba ya durmiendo mientras kuroka le acariciaba la cabeza, rias y akeno hablaban de estrategias para el próximo combate que daría lugar en dos días, gasper se encontraba jugando un juego en su ps vita mientras bikou observaba el juego atentamente al parecer este disfrutaba mas el juego que el propio gasper, arthur hablaba con su hermana sobre las tácticas de deberían de usar en combate pues este se preocupaba por su hermana, rossweisse estaba sentada en un sofá mientras leía unos documentos provenientes de cierto dios asgardiano, vali kiba y sairaog miraban atentos el circulo mágico donde issei estaba de pie este camino hacia ellos y

issei -kiba vali sairaog están listos para la próxima batalla – este los miraba con determinación

vali - esa pregunta es absurda yo siempre estoy listo para una batalla-lo decía con una sonrisa llena de confianza

kiba – mi espada siempre estará lista para cualquier combate por mas fuerte que sea el oponente – este lo decía con una enorme determinación

sairaog – entre mas enemigos poderosos mejor – este lo decía mientras levantaba el puño a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa retadora

en ese momento arthur se acercaba junto con bikou quien ya había dejado jugar en paz a gasper seguido de estos se acercaba kuroka quien ya había recostado a koneko en el sofá para que durmiera

arthur – enemigos poderosos eh… parece que esto se pondrá mas interesante

bikou – ka ka ka no puedo esperar a pelear con ellos, los derrotare sin esforzarme- decía alegre el descendiente de sun wukong

kuroka – bikou esa actitud te va a llevar a la tumba – esta suspiro – enserio que todos ustedes son unos maníacos de las peleas-

bikou – que tiene de malo divertirse un poco -

vali – yo me retiro tengo que entrenar- dijo mientras se retiraba en un circulo mágico

issei – are ¿no se había ido mas temprano? - dijo issei con duda

bikou – dijo que estaba aburrido y vino a platicar parece ser que ya se dio cuenta -

issei - ¿de que?- este quedo con aun mas dudas mientra veía como todos lo miraban

bikou – te volviste aun mas fuerte sekiryuutei, que clase de entrenamiento tuviste -

issei – uno muy practico pero...si vali va a entrenar no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados-

sairaog – estoy de acuerdo iré a entrenar no me quedare atrás en mis entrenamientos

kiba – si van a entrenar yo igual iré a entrenar arduamente -

bikou – bien yo por mientras iré a jugar con gasper-

después de lo que bikou dijo todos lo miraron directamente mientras se llevaban una mano al rostro pues no se esperaron algo así

kuroka – bikou tomate esto enserio – lo decía algo molesta por la actitud de su compañero

bikou – ya ya voy a entrenar con el viejo solo espero y no me mate- lo decía con cierto miedo

después de eso todos se retiraron a sus entrenamientos sin embargo rias detuvo a issei antes de que este fuera a entrenar y le dijo

rias – aun no has desayunado y vienes de entrenar ve a comer algo ise-

issei – tienes razón- en ese momento su estomago rugió con fuerza cosa que incluso despertó a koneko quien miro a issei y le dijo

koneko – ise sempai ve a comer- esta lo arrastraba al comedor mientras rial lo empujaba con una sonrisa

akeno – ara ara ise debes comer o tu resistencia puede disminuir- akeno se lambió los labios tras decir eso cosa que hizo tensarse un segundo al castaño

al llegar al comedor la madre de issei le sirvió un platillo y este comenzó a devorarlo como si no hubiera un mañana

sra Hyoudo – ara ise veo que te gusta la comida que prepararon las chicas es genial tener tanta ayuda en la cocina

rias – gracias oka-sama todo sea por mi ise

akeno – ara ara ise-kun sabes que fue lo que prepare

esta pregunta pudo haber sido difícil de contestar en el pasado pero issei ya se había acostumbrado a la cocina de todas y sabia perfectamente quien cocinaba cada una

issei – akeno preparo el estofado, rias preparo el katsudon, asia el teriyaki, irina el espagueti, xenovia la carne de res, koneko el pescado frito, ravel los hotcakes, le fay las tostadas francesas, kuroka el pollo frito y tu madre los rollos de carne.

Todas miraron al castaño con sorpresa pues generalmente era un despistado que no notaba nada a su alrededor

issei – comer todos los días la comida me hizo darme cuenta con el tiempo quien prepara que ya que cada una le da un sabor único a su coci...- el castaño no pudo terminar de decir algo ya que todas lo abrazaron de todos lados dejándolo prácticamente inmóvil

rias – ese es mi ise – decía sonrojada para ella eso fue un gran alago de parte del castaño

akeno – ara ara ise debería premiarte por esto

koneko – sempai es el mejor – esta lo decía muy feliz

issei – chicas...aun no termino de comer.

Dicho esto todas lo soltaron y se dieron cuenta que el castaño estaba con un enorme sonrojo pero también una gran sonrisa dicho eso volvió a seguir comiendo hasta terminar de devorar hasta el ultimo bocado, se levanto de la mesa y dijo

issei – iré a bañarme esta mañana me fui directo a entrenar y no me he bañe así que iré de una vez- dicho eso el castaño se retiro del lugar sin embargo.

Koneko – es extraño sempai entreno pero no tiene olor a sudor

kuroka – tu también lo notaste shiro-nee aquí hay algo que no cuadra

akeno – ara ara así que huelen a ise cada oportunidad que tienen

dicho eso causo un fuerte sonrojo en koneko quien empezó a tratar de explicarlo de una manera muy torpe y casi inentendible.

Rias – aun así que clase de entrenamiento estará haciendo ise.

 **Baños De La Residencia Hyoudo**

issei comenzó a bañarse para relajarse un poco pero de pronto sintió como comenzaron a limpiar su espalda eran unas mano pequeñas al voltearse este solo dijo

issei – ophis que estas haciendo – ophis se encontraba desnuda con una toalla cubriendo su cabello

Ophis – lavando tu espalda ise – dijo con un rostro confundido mientras usaba una esponja para limpiar la espalda del castaño

issei – eso lo entiendo pero me refiero a… no mejor olvidalo- este se rindió sabia que discutir seria inútil así que se dejo llevar por la situación, si se lo preguntaban ya estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se bañaran con el por lo que esto ya no era nuevo.

Luego de que la diosa dragona del infinito lavara su espalda y este lavara la de ella entraron a la gran fuente termal que había en el baño el castaño se recargo en una esquina y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de tanto estrés por tantas batallas ese lugar era el paraíso cuando,

akeno – ufufu ise veo que ophis se me adelanto- esta se sentó a un lado de issei quien la miro directamente a los pechos

rias – ahh que relajante – esta se sento al otro lado de issei mientras llevo el brazo izquierdo de issei a sus pechos

asia – onne-sama eso no es justo yo también quiero sentarme al lado de ise- esta se sento justo enfrente de issei poniendo sus pechos en la pierna izquierda del castaño

xenovia – ahhh nada mejor que un baño relajante después de trabajar tanto en el almuerzo- esta se sento al lado de akeno, a ella le era irrelevante el lugar donde se sentara mientras fuera cerca de issei no habría problema

por su parte issei solo disfrutaba la vista mientras ophis koneko y kuroka compartían lo que quedaba del castaño quien cada vez se sentía mas mareado pues el calor del agua y de las chicas lo comenzaron a afectar en especial por que este comenzó a excitarse pues era normal estaba rodeado de bellezas de todo tipo por todos lados este no resistió mas y se levanto pues estaba por desmayarse y no quería pasar por algo tan vergonzoso, sin embargo se olvido de un detalle cierto amigo estaba de pie con mucha energía.

Akeno – ara ara ise parece que ya estas listo para la acción- dicho esto el castaño se trato de tapar con una toalla

rias – akeno ni se te ocurra tomar ventaja de ise por su condición actual

akeno – rias vamos a ir a una batalla en unos días quiero divertirme un poco con ise

koneko – ise-sempai pervertido- esta lo decía con un gran sonrojo ya que vio muy de cerca al ''amigo'' de issei

issei – koneko como quieres que me sienta si estoy rodeado de bellezas todo el tiempo- issei no se dio cuenta pero su comentario hizo que todas las presentes se sonrojaran en el acto.

Akeno – ara ara si dices eso ise no voy a poder contenerme

rias – ise baka- lo decía mientras hundía su rostro en el agua

koneko – sempai no tienes remedio.

Dicho eso todos se vistieron y salieron del baño pero casi de inmediato un fisura dimensional de llevo a issei y a ophis.

Rias – ise ¿a donde fue?- se preguntaba la pelirroja

 **Brecha Dimensional**

issei apareció en la fisura dimensional junto a ophis, cuando este apenas iba a preguntar se oyó un gruñido muy conocido por el castaño por lo que activo el hechizo multilingual que great red le enseño

Great red - **ISSEI TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS DEBES PREPARARTE ANTES DE TIEMPO**

issei – de que hablas algo sucedió- dijo el castaño en tono serio

Great red – **RIZEVIM PLANEA** **TRAER DE VUELTA** **A TRIHEXA ESTA MISMA NOCHE**

issei – QUE ESE MALDITO PLANEA QUE!

Great red – **LO QUE ESCUCHASTE EL MALNACIDO PLANEA** **TRAER DE VUELTA** **A TRIHEXA**

Ddraig -[ **esto es malo compañero tenemos que prepararnos antes de tiempo** ]

Ophis – ise yo me encargare de lilith tu hazte cargo de rial y de rizevim

issei – entendido, viejo muchas gracias

Great red – **ESTO ES DE SUMA URGENCIA ISSEI, RIZEVIM PLANEA USAR SU PROPIA ALMA** **POR** **SI MUERE** **USARLA** **PARA ROMPER EL SELLO QUE E** **LOHIM PUSO EN TRIHEXA**

issei – descuida tenemos el plan para esto solo tenemos que seguirlo al pie de la letra y todo saldrá bien.

Ophis – se que tienes confianza de este plan pero ise, esto es muy arriesgado si tu y Ddraig mueren en el proceso no me perdonaría por esto por no haberlo evitado

Great red – **OPHIS ENTIENDO TU PREOCUPACIÓN MAS QUE NADIE PERO ISSEI, EL NO ES ALGUIEN DÉBIL EL PUEDE HACERLO MEJOR DICHO ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE LOGRARLO**

issei – gracias por tu preocupación ophis pero es como dice red solo yo puedo hacerlo

Ddraig -[ **es cierto nosotros conocemos los riesgos pero no tememos sabemos que podemos hacerlo** ]

Ascalon - [ **yo me encargare que estos dos no mueran se lo prometo ophis, great red** ]

Great red - **TE LO ENCARGO ASCALON** **CUIDA A ESTOS DOS ELLOS SON EL FUTURO DEL MUNDO SIN ELLOS TODOS ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS**

issei – exageras red si bien somos importantes para el futuro no somos indispensables

Ophis – ise tu y Ddraig son los mas importantes para nuestro futuro y sobre todo para detener a trihexa que sabemos pronto romperá el sello desde adentro

Great red – **ISSEI DE TODAS FORMAS DETÉN A RIZEVIM Y EVITA QUE TRIHEXA DESPIERTE DE OTRA FORMA ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS**

issei – bien haremos posible lo imposible verdad draig

Ddraig – [ **exacto compañero demostremos lo que es un dragón celestial** ]

dicho eso issei se retiro del lugar en una fisura dimensional

Ophis – esperare aquí a que ise empiece la pelea con rizevim

great red – **ENTIENDO OPHIS, ISSEI CONFIAMOS EN TI**

 **Mundo Humano-Residencia Hyoudo**

issei apareció en su habitación e instantáneamente sintió la presencia de los maou y se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde se encontraban al entrar se acerco y antes de decir algo Sirzechs – issei-kun que bueno que llegas tenemos que hablar de algo urgentemente

issei – es sobre rizevim verdad

Serafall – issei-kun nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que rizevim planea hacer esta noche

Sirzechs – el planea romper el sello de la bestia del apocalipsis el trihexa

issei – el trihexa?- cabe decir que issei fingía ignorancia

Sirzechs – efectivamente issei y esto sera un gran problema si ese ser es liberado

Serafall – el trihexa es una bestia demasiado poderosa tanto como great red solo que a diferencia de el este solo piensa causar la destrucción de todo y de enfrentarse el y great red la destrucción de todo seria inminente – esto lo dijo con completa seriedad muy distante de su actitud común

issei – entonces debemos actuar ya por que si ese infeliz de rizevim despierta a esa cosa todos estaremos perdidos y llegara el fin-

en ese momento vali entro a la habitación y dijo

vali- entonces solo debemos matar a rizevim y terminar de una vez por todas con la khaos brigade y Qlippoth me estoy hartando de ellos y sus estúpidos planes

Sirzechs – en efecto vali debemos parar de una vez por todas a rizevim y traer por fin la paz al mundo humano y al sobrenatural

vali – a mi solo me interesa pelear con sujetos fuertes como ese tal rial pero-en ese momento vali pensó en su madre y sus medio hermanos- tampoco puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como lo destruyen todo-

issei – entonces vamos a prepararnos de una buena vez para acabar con todo esto

Sirzechs – bien preparen ce en una hora partimos al campo de batalla- en ese momento tanto vali como issei dijeron al unisono

issei/vali – bien hora de patear traseros...por que me copeas...deja de decir lo mismo que yo...MALDITA SEA DEJA DE COPIARME!...MALDICIÓN YA PARA!-

estos se miraban como si quisieran matarse pero de un momento a otro se estaban riendo por lo absurdo de su pelea y se retiraron del lugar dejando a los dos maous perplejos

Serafall – no se si se llevan bien o si se quieren matar

Sirzechs – pienso lo mismo pero ambos son la clave para nuestro futuro

issei fue directo a su habitación y se aseguro de cerrar bien luego uso un hechizo para eliminar el sonido el cual le había enseñado draig

issei – draig estas despierto

Ddraig – [si aquí estoy]

issei – estas listo para el combate

Ddraig – [compañero yo siempre estoy listo para cualquier pelea]

issei – bien y como va esa ''cosa''

Ddraig – [sera un milagro si sobrevivimos pero esta listo para ser usado]

issei – entonces solo queda esperar para ir al combate

Ddraig – [aun si fallamos dejame decirte que fue un placer ser tu compañero Hyoudo issei]

issei – igualmente fue un placer conocerte Ddraig Goch

* * *

 **bien con esto termina el segundo capitulo de este fanfic**

 **review**

 **shadowofdemons *gracias bro tratare de darle una trama mas profunda espero que te guste este capitulo***

 **gracias a todos los que siguen este fanfic pronto subiré otro proyecto que tengo en mente bueno en realidad son varios jajaja.**

 **si quieren recomendarme cambios o aportar ideas serán bien recibidas**

 **sin mas que agregar me despido salu2**


	3. El Campo De Batalla

."vamos" persona normal hablando

.-[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.-(que extraño) pensamientos

.-hola chicos.-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

capitulo 3

 **Mundo Humano - Residencia Hyoudou**

al cabo de un par de minutos todos estaban listos para salir al combate issei bajo las escaleras y rias preparo un circulo mágico que los llevaría al campo de batalla, sona sitri y su séquito junto con regulus también habían preparado otro circulo mágico pero ellos irían a pelear junto con los ejércitos de las facciones bíblicas, todos aparecieron de frente a un gran castillo este era custodiado por miles de soldados que qlippoth, en el cielo se podían observar varios ángeles, caídos y demonios peleando contra las fuerzas de qlippoth por lo que todos se prepararon, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el castillo pero la cantidad de soldados eran enormes y cada vez se dificultaba el paso por lo que los caballeros kiba y xenovia asi como irina comenzaron a abrir el paso hacia el castillo y evitar que retengan a los demás terminando atrás mientras issei les gritaba que resistieran pudo ver como arthur retrocedió prometiendo que ayudaría al trió de espadachines, avanzaban a gran velocidad pero se encontraron con un golem enorme de tres metros de altura y hecho de piedra con magia demoníaca, koneko y kuroka decidieron quedarse a luchar para evitar que los retrasaran por lo que de mala gana todos comenzaron a avanzar mientras atrás de ellos se escuchaban explosiones y fuertes ataques que se dirigían a cierto golem de piedra pero este no cedía.

mas adelante se encontraron con dos demonios renegados y apenas los divisaron estos comenzaron a transformarse en bestias horripilantes, uno era un hombre adulto de gran complexión y físico definido sin embargo la parte baja de su cuerpo era un ciempiés que emanaba un miasma venenoso la otra era una mujer con mirada tétrica cicatrices por todo el cuerpo cabello largo negro y ojos café obscuro esta estaba desnuda y de su abdomen salían 6 patas de araña y de su boca dos colmillos sus ojos se volvían rojos y su aspecto era cada vez mas al de un arácnido, biko corrió con su báculo en mano golpeando a ciempiés humanoide mientras rossweisse lanzaba hechizos nórdicos contra la arácnida que esquivaba los ataques fácilmente aunque el ultimo la alcanzo lastimando la ligeramente, rossweisse grito que se adelantaran mientras biko solo alzaba el puño hacia delante como dando una señal de que todo estaría bien.

los demás al fin lograban entrar al castillo encontrándose con un sátiro (hombre-cabra) musculoso y bastante imponente este se abalanzo contra los demás pero sairaog lo detuvo de un golpe y grito que se lo dejaran a el por lo que los demás comenzaron a avanzar hasta llegar a una habitación donde solo había una armadura enorme con una gran hacha en mano sentado en un trono de piedra (como en leyend of zelda ocarina of time), este comenzó a levantarse mientras todos se ponían en guardia sin embargo le fay y gasper dieron un paso al frente y les pidieron que se adelantaran que ellos podrían contra el sujeto de la armadura por lo que los demás se retiraban mientras veían como gasper se ponía un antifaz y tomaba sangre de issei de una probeta por lo que su poder se disparo y en un segundo pequeños murciélagos volaban alrededor de le fay.

al avanzar llegaron a un gran salón donde un mino-tauro esperaba pero sin previo aviso un relámpago y una ráfaga de la destrucción lo atacaron, rias con una mirada le pidió a issei que se fuera del lugar sin embargo apareció un centauro pero de un momento a otro fenrir se paraba a enfrente mientras a su lado asia ya con su armadura de fafnir puesta y al lado de ella estaba rassei envuelto en electricidad, asia miro a issei y a vali pidiéndoles que avanzaran ya que faltaba poco para llegar donde estaba rizevim y rial, tras pasar por una enorme puerta se podía observar un sello mágico en el cielo desde una de las ventanas del lugar justo abajo del circulo se encontraban rizevim y rial este al ver a issei se abalanzo contra ellos sin embargo vali se adelanto y comenzó a pelear con rial

 **con kiba xenovia irina y arthur**

kiba se encontraba rodeado de soldados sin embargo convoco a sus caballeros dragón para aumentar números mientras este clavo su espada en el suelo

"sword birth" grito kiba causando que varios soldados quedaran empalados "maldición son demasiados, xenovia ¿como te encuentras?" grito preguntando kiba.

xenovia se encontraba chocando espadas con un demonio el cual perdió el equilibrio y fue cortado en dos por ex-durandal "me encuentro bien y tu irina" grito xenovia mientras se abalanzaba contra otro demonio

irina se encontraba rodeada por demonios sin embargo uso una espada de luz e invoco varios halos de luz atacando a sus enemigos mientras atravesaba a uno con su espada y gritaba "me encuentro bien y tu arthur"

arthur se encontraba luchando contra varios soldados a la vez chocando espadas y peleando elegantemente mientras este gritaba "me encuentro bien continúen peleando los demás deben de seguir" inmediatamente apuñalo a un soldado con caliburn y luego lanzo alrededor una onda expansiva matando en el acto al resto de sus oponentes

irina por su parte comenzó a atacar con varias lanzas y halos de luz a varios soldados matándolos en el acto y aterrizando en el suelo un poco agotada mientras miraba al cielo pensó (ise espero estés bien)

xenovia se veía rodeada de algunos soldados mas pero de pronto fueron empalados por espadas que salia del suelo "xenovia, irina, arthur debemos avanzar y ayudar al resto" todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a correr hacia el castillo

 **Con kuroka y koneko**

el par de hermanas se encontraban peleando con el gran golem el cual no cedía terreno atacando cada vez mas fuerte y ágil, koneko preparo un ataque se senjutsu y lo lanzo al golem sin embargo este lo desvió con un solo movimiento de su brazo lanzando lo contra kuroka la cual solo alzo su mano deteniendo el ataque y devolviéndolo con el triple de fuerza por lo que el golem solo recibió el impacto cruzando los brazos y cayendo en una rodilla

"diablos este golem no cae con nada es demasiado resistente" dijo kuroka frustrada

"debemos atacar a la vez onne-chan" dijo koneko mientras se paraba al lado de su hermana

el golem comenzó a levantarse y grito furioso arrancando un gran árbol del lugar para golpear al par de hermanas cosa que no funciono ya que el ellas esquivaron con facilidad mientras se fortalecían con touki y lo atacaron con toda sus fuerzas para sacarlo volando pero eso no termino allí ya que mientras aun estaba en el aire fue recibido por ataques de fuego reforzado con senjutsu, el golem presentaba grandes grietas en todo su cuerpo pero aun así este comenzó a levantarse lentamente y bastante torpe pero repentinamente fue empalado por varias espadas en el suelo y luego recibió varias lanzas y halos de luz para finalmente ser hecho pedazos por un ataque de dos espadas sacras ex-durandal y caliburn, xenovia se acerco al par de hermanas y les dijo

"se encuentran bien chicas" pregunto preocupada

"nos encontramos bien comenzamos a avanzar ise-sempai nos espera" dijo koneko para que de inmediato se sintieron un enorme temblor cosa que los hizo ver hacia arriba para ver un par de siluetas peleando, comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo a toda prisa

 **Con rossweisse y biko**

la arácnida se encontraba gravemente herida y con varias heridas sangrantes mientras el ciempiés humanoide se encontraba en el suelo ya muerto.

"esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé creo que uno de nosotros bastaba para derrotarlo" dijo biko sonriendo divertido mientras estaba sentado en su nube

"fue demasiado fácil me pregunto si ise se encuentra bien" dijo rossweisse preocupada por lo ultimo

"el chichiryuutei es demasiado fuerte no seria derrotado tan fácilmente aparte esta con el ketsuryuuko con el"

"sabes si esos dos estarían aquí te golpearían en la cara por decir eso en especial vali" dijo rossweisse un tanto molesta pues a issei recientemente le molestaba ser llamado así en especial por que ddraig se sentía mal a causa de ello

"bien bien, wow que fue eso" dijo biko al sentir un enorme estruendo y mirar al cielo viendo como vali peleaba con un sekiryuutei negro con aura de dragon slayer

"avancemos" dijo rossweisse a biko para comenzar a correr hacia el castillo a toda prisa, fueron alcanzados por kiba, xenovia, irina, arthur, koneko y kuroka

 **Con sairaog**

"demonios ese tipo si es fuerte supongo que tendré que ponerme serio" dijo sairaog comenzando a pelear en un intercambio de puñetazos que fácilmente sairaog ganaba por lo que el sátiro se alejo un poco para preparar un ataque mágico, recubriéndose de magia este comenzó a correr contra sairaog sin embargo este solo lo esperaba con un aura de touki rodeándolo estos chocaron con toda su fuerza por lo que el sátiro salio volando a toda velocidad contra la pared muy mal herido

"uhhgg maldito demonio eres fuerte pero esto ya pronto se terminara" dijo el sátiro levantándose mientras su aura comenzaba a sanarlo

"espero y al menos me des batalla por que ahora voy enserio basta de calentamientos" dijo sairaog para ser rodeado de touki y de una ventana regulus apareciendo y fusionándose con sairaog en un momento este ya tenia su armadura puesta

"con que vas enserio he bien entonces yo también" dijo el sátiro cambiando de apariencia a una mas monstruosa, a este le creció otro par de cuernos aparte de los que ya tenia y estos se alargaban sobre su cabeza hacia enfrente y sus ojos cambiaban de ser amarillos a ser completamente negros "bien bailemos demonio" fue lo que dijo el sátiro pero de un momento a otro sintieron un enorme temblor y dos enormes presencias se sentían en el cielo

"cielos vali ya empezó a pelear contra ese tal rial" dijo sairaog

"he he he el hakuryuuko es fuerte pero el amo rial lo es mas y el vencerá al final" dijo el sátiro antes de lanzarse contra sairaog y comenzar a atacar con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo parecía que ni sus mejores ataque afectaran al joven demonio por lo que decidió usar todo su poder en un solo ataque "si sobrevives a este ataque seguro quedaras muy mal pero dudo que lo hagas" dijo con burla mientras se lanzaba con todo

"jajaja ven con todo luego presumes si eres fuerte" dijo sairaog lanzándose contra el sátiro con toda su fuerza y de un momento a otro llegaron el uno contra el otro y lanzaron un puñetazo cada uno, estos chocaron provocando una onda expansiva destruyendo todo a su alrededor y saliendo disparados hacia atrás sin embargo sairaog se veía intacto y caía de pie a unos 7 metros de distancia de la zona de choque mientras el sátiro se estrellaba contra el muro ya sin vida

"wow ese tipo era duro pero no lo suficiente creo que hice mal en emocionarme" dijo sairaog a lo que al momento entraron kiba, xenovia, irina, arthur, koneko , kuroka, biko y rossweisse

"cielos ese sujeto esta aun incrustado en la pared, demonios me gustaría haber peleado con el" dijo biko algo decepcionado

"hey ese tipo era duro pero creo que de pelear con el habrías terminado herido" dijo sairaog a lo que biko solo callo

"basta de charlas y avancemos de una vez" dijo kuroka algo molesta a lo que los dos solo asintieron y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad a la siguiente habitación

 **Con gasper y le fay**

estos se encontraban peleando con el sujeto de la armadura que si bien al principio era lenta comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad y esquivarlo era difícil por lo que gasper opto por tratar de detenerlo con la forbidden barol view pero al parecer el efecto no duraba lo suficiente

"gasper intenta detenerlo preparare un hechizo complicado para corroer el metal de la armadura" dijo le fay algo cansada

"hi haré mi mayor esfuerzo" dijo gasper motivado

repentinamente un estruendo se oyó en la habitación anterior

"parece que sairaog esta peleando enserio yo también lo haré" dijo gasper volviendo a su forma original y comenzando a generar obscuridad en la habitación, varios brazos comenzaron a salir del suelo tomando a la armadura y justo en ese momento gasper se percato de algo

" ...LA ARMADURA ESTA VACÍA! no es posible no hay magia que la haga moverse tampoco algún tipo de energía ¿que lo mueve?" dijo gasper asombrado y temeroso pero eso no lo iba a detener "bien si no hay nada adentro entonces haré esto" dijo gasper mientras de la obscuridad se formaban lanzas y salían disparadas hacia la armadura pero esta no se veía afectada en lo mas mínimo

de pronto otro estruendo se escucho este era mas fuerte que el anterior mientras dos presencias se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y una de ellas fue reconocida por gasper y le fay

"vali esta peleando con alguien allá afuera debemos apresurarnos, el hechizo ya esta listo gasper ahora" dijo le fay a lo que gasper asintió y detuvo el tiempo de la armadura suficiente para que le fay lanzara el hechizo este al golpear la armadura comenzó a corroerse mientras esta caía a pedazos "ahh eso fue agotador necesito descansar unos segundos" dijo le fay algo cansada

"yo también necesito un respiro" dijo gasper mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de le fay

un enorme estruendo se escucho en el lugar y después de unos momentos llegaron sairaog y compañía

"veo que están cansados por la batalla pero debemos avanzar" dijo sairaog a lo que gasper y le fay asintieron y comenzaron a correr.

 **Con Rias Y Compañia**

mientras rias cargaba poder de la destrucción para atacar al mino-tauro akeno lanzaba relámpagos con luz para retener a la bestia, por otra parte asia y fenrir peleaban contra el centauro quien tenia un par de espadas en mano por lo que era difícil atacar

"esto acaba de una vez por todas te matare con esto mino-tauro" grito rias "ahora akeno" ordeno la pelirroja

"hi bucho" y repentinamente rias y akeno aumentaron sus auras y lanzaron cada una un ataque, rias por su parte una variante nueva del poder de la destrucción la cual eran rayos de energía carmesí que al contacto pulverizaban lo que tocaran mientras el de akeno era un trueno tan potente que zeus se sentiría honrado de ver, al impactar solo se escucho el grito de dolor del mino-tauro quien caía al suelo sin vida justo en ese momento se sintió como dos auras explotaban enormemente ellas las reconocieron al instante

"no puede ser vali y ese sujeto están peleando debemos ayudar a asia en este instante" dijo akeno preocupada

"espera akeno mira" dijo rias mientras apuntaba a donde se encontraba asia ya que el centauro también se hallaba muerto

momentos antes de que rias y akeno prepararan el ataque asia con su armadura de la down fall dragon y fenrir atacaban con por turnos al centauro quien a duras penas podía retener los ataques sin embargo de manera repentina asia comenzó a reunir magia en sus manos esta era esmeralda y tenia destellos azules provenientes de rassei quien daba soporte al ataque de asia en ese momento fenrir ataco al centauro y logro destruir sus espadas de una sola mordida

"malditos demonios no me derrotaran" dijo enfurecido mientras sacaba otro par de espadas de un espacio magico sin embargo ya era tarde asia ya tenia el ataque listo y aprovechando la distracción del centauro al ver momo el mino-tauro era engullido en un ataque combinado de rias y akeno esta lo lanzo sin mas dando de lleno al centauro que quedo en un estado bastante malo, a punto de fallecer solo alcanzo a decir "m..malditos no tienen honor atacar por..." en ese momento vomito sangre y callo sin vida al suelo producto de una mordida en el cuello por parte de fenrir

"bien hecho asia terminaste con el" felicito xenovia quien llegaba con el resto al lugar

"ara ara ese ataque si que es letal parece ser que en vez de usar el twilight healing para curar lo uso para arrebatar la fuerza vital del oponente y aumentando el daño de los rayos de rassei eso sumado a la mordida de fenrir en el cuello es una muerte segura" dijo akeno explicándolo al resto

"wow parece que los recientes entrenamientos surtieron efecto quien imaginaria que el twilight healing podia hacer eso" dijo xenovia

"bien continuemos que esos dos ya están peleando" dijo sairaog haciendo que todos comenzaran a caminar hacia la gran puerta es estaba en el pasillo contiguo

cuando salieron vieron a vali pelear contra rial mientras issei peleaba con rizevim pero parecía que issei pensaba en algo

(debo hacer esto pronto antes de que sea tarde) pensó el castaño mientras recordaba lo que sucedió antes de partir.

issei se preparaba en su habitación para su próxima pelea cuando una barrera se formo en la habitación y de ella un encapuchado salio, inmediatamente se arrodillo

 **Mi Lord Los Preparativos Están Listos Y Todo Marcha Según Lo Planeado"** dijo el misterioso hombre encapuchado

"pronto todo el caos del mundo terminara y una nueva era comenzara, ve y comienza la operación, esperen mi señal" dijo issei con una mirada seria

 **"Como Ordene Señor Me Retiro"** inmediatamente desapareció en la obscuridad de la habitación y la barrera se disipo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el episodio 3**

 **algunos seguro tendrán mas dudas que nunca sobre el comportamiento de issei solo les diré que esperen por que se va a poner bueno**

 **en este episodio quise darle mas protagonismo a los demás personajes ya que para issei y vali tengo esperado darles todo el protagonismo el próximo episodio así como explicar mas detalladamente la batalla**

 **mi otro proyecto tendrá capitulo en unos días esperen lo**

 **Review**

 **nirodriguez**

 **aquí esta la continuación disfrútala**

 **bueno sin mas me despido chaou**


	4. El Fin De Una Guerra

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

 _hola chicos_.-hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

Vali se encontraba peleando contra rial pero en ese instante rizevim intento atacarlo por la espalda cuando issei apareció detrás de el para ayudar a su amigo y rival mientras en el cielo el círculo mágico mostraba una garra de dragón enorme queriendo salir

"jajaja sekiryuutei el trihexa pronto será libre y nada podrá detenernos, ahora crom cruach" grito rizevim pero no obtuvo respuesta tras mirar a lo lejos se podía ver al dragón de la luna creciente peleando contra un encapuchado que lanzaba ataques devastadores contra el poderoso dragón maligno incluso se podía ver que el dragón perdía la batalla "maldición euclid ven aquí" grito desesperado pues los ataques del dragón emperador rojo ya lo estaban comenzando a afectar y necesitaba tiempo para efectuar su nueva técnica, al voltear a mirar a donde estaba euclid se le podía ver pelear contra otro encapuchado de baja estatura como la de un estudiante de preparatoria algo delgado, esto enfureció a rizevim pero justo en ese momento vio su oportunidad pues issei se encontraba observando descuidadamente la puerta por la que se quedó viendo a nada más ni nada menos que a rias gremory e compañía

"maldición es bastante peligroso aquí váyanse" grito el joven castaño sin embargo en ese momento fue sujetado por la espalda por una quimera que servía a qlippoth "ahh suéltame maldito" dijo el castaño "sin percatarse" que se encontraba dentro de una barrera hecha por el mismo rizevim

"es tu fin sekiryuutei toma esto **sacred gear killer** " grito rizevim lanzando el ataque contra issei quien no pudo evitarlo a tiempo

(Maldición es ahora o nunca, ddraig estás listo) dijo el castaño a su compañero mentalmente

[Es un placer compañero] dijo el dragón gales

En ese momento se dio una gran explosión acompañada de un fuerte grito del castaño y la quimera siendo está destruida en el acto "maldición" grito en castaño mientras caía al suelo herido y sin su armadura

"isee" grito desesperada rias gremory mientras corría a donde había caído su amado novio

"ise-san resiste" dijo entre lágrimas Asia quien curaba a su amado castaño quien al parecer no se encontraba tan herido

"¡maldito rizevim!" grito en furia akeno quien preparaba un rayo para lanzarlo

"jajaja lo conseguí derrote al sekiryuu-" pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue atacado y lanzado al suelo por nada más ni nada menos que ¡¿rial?! "qué demonios haces bastardo" grito molesto el súper demonio

"mi trabajo" dijo de manera despectiva mientras veía con superioridad al peli platino "ahora que está hecho me voy" dijo mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico

"maldito rial solo eres un clon de hyoudou issei no eres nada más que eso" grito en cólera el súper demonio por la traición del clon de hyoudou issei "en fin falta el hakuryuukou y podre cumplir mi sueño ahora bien peleamos amado nieto" dijo con desprecio y burla en súper demonio

"enserio crees que me derrotaste con esa técnica solo por destruir mi sacred gear" dijo issei con una sonrisa burlesca que dejo a más de uno extrañado pues la destrucción del sacred gear debió haberlo matado sin embargo allí estaba de pie como si nada y aun peor ellos se preguntaban por qué no se veía afectado pues al destruirse el boosted gear ddraig moriría pero ni siquiera se inmutaba es más parecía ¿feliz?

"jajaja y que harás sin tu boosted gear no eres nadie" dijo el súper demonio sin embargo issei extendió un par de alas de dragón de su espalda y voló hacia el sello a toda velocidad y grito

" **eternal seal of the dreams** " golpeando el sello haciendo que la garra que estaba sobresaliendo de este entrara al sello y el mismo se disipara causando que los dragones malignos se calmaran pues al parecer el que la garra de la bestia apocalíptica sobresaliera del sello los ponía enérgicos y más violentos pero justo ahora estos se encontraban tranquilos y sin ganas de pelear, por su parte rias y las chicas miraban a su amado descender del cielo majestuosamente con sus dos alas de dragón

Al tocar el suelo miro a rizevim con una mirada de burla muy rara en el

"he perdiste debilucho ahora es momento que el caos termine" dijo mientras cargaba energía hacia rizevim mientras este se veía molesto por que el sello desapareció

"que hiciste sekiryuutei por que el sello desapareció maldito RESPONDE" grito lleno de cólera lo último el súper demonio

" **ha te refieres a eso solo selle por la eternidad al trihexa con los poderes míos de ophis y el great red hahaha"** dijo issei con una voz muy grave mientras sus ojos brillaban esmeralda esto asusto a los presentes aunque ni rizevim ni vali lo aceptaran

"maldito mi plan se arruino pero esto aún no acab-" no termino de articular porque un extraño ataque rojizo como de una bestia de un encapuchado lo decapito en el acto dejando a todos impresionados y a la vez aturdidos a excepción de issei quien los veía con una sonrisa mientras desvanecía el ataque con el que pretendía eliminar a rizevim

"que estupidez ni siquiera opuso resistencia" dijo este mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando a un hombre joven de 1.72 de piel pálida y una delgadez preocupante de ojos gris y cabello negro con mechones blancos "bueno era obvio que no resistiría mi rashomon después de todo lo devora todo en un instante por lo que no es de extrañarse que eso suceda"

"exageraste akutagawa" dijo un joven de 1.70 de cabello blanco y piel pálida vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros que llegan hasta las rodillas al parecer sus brazos y piernas eran como garras de un tigre blanco donde sostenía a euclid o al menos su cadáver "bueno lo hecho, hecho esta vámonos" dijo el peliblanco

"como digas atsushi" dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes

"ise" grito rias mientras corría a los brazos de su amado siendo seguida por las demás chicas

"chicas me alegro que estén bien" dijo el castaño tranquilamente mientras vali se acercaba a el

"hyoudou issei por lo que veo has dejado de ser el sekiryuutei por lo que en este momento dejas de ser mi rival adiós" dijo vali mientras volaba a lo lejos desapareciendo de la vista de los demás

"odio admitirlo seki. Hyoudou issei pero vali tiene razón sin la boosted gear ya no eres digno de ser mi rival hasta luego" dijo sairaog mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados

"yo no opino lo mismo aun eres el peón de rias-sama por lo que aun eres mi rival aparte ya verás azazel-sensei te buscara otra sacred gear" dijo saji tratando de animar al castaño que por alguna razón se veía feliz

"jajaja" rio escandalosamente el castaño mientras todos lo veían raro "si bien perdí la boosted gear puedo crear otra sacred gear con mi propio poder no es así compañero" dijo el castaño haciendo que los demás lo vean con lastima pero en eso un brillo rojizo aparece a un lado de él tomando forma humana hasta convertirse en un pelirrojo de cabello largo escarlata y ojos esmeralda de rostro similar al de issei y usando un traje de gala color vino

" **tienes razón compañero jajaja Albión ni se esperara que yo ya estoy libre y tengo un nuevo cuerpo hahaha** " rio el pelirrojo dejándolos a todos los presentes que quedaban al darse cuenta que tenían a un lado al dragón gales uno de los dos dragones celestiales el cual los veía con una sonrisa mientras volvía a desaparecer en un brillo volando hasta issei y entrando en este

"ise explícanos que paso" dijo rias preocupada por su amado

"es fácil rias, antes de que la boosted gear se destruyera traspase el alma de ddraig y dos almas más que se encontraban selladas allí a mi cuerpo por lo que al tener el alma de ddraig en mi puedo materializarlo con los poderes del gran rojo y ophis en mi" dijo el castaño dejando a todos aún más impactados pero antes de que alguien hiciera otra pregunta varios demonios, ángeles y caídos llegaron al lugar junto a los líderes que se encontraban ligeramente heridos por lo que Asia uso su twilight healing para curarlos a todos a la ves mientras issei le transfería poder poniendo su mano en la espalda de la rubia aumentando el efecto curativo sanando a todos en el lugar

"bien ya hemos terminado qlippoth ha caído y sus integrantes han sido derrotados vámonos a casa chicos" dijo azazel de manera cansada mientras a su lado penemue negaba con la cabeza la manera tan despreocupada de ser del que fue alguna vez el líder de grigori

"necesitamos un informe de lo que sucedió pero de preferencia que sea en una semana quiero descansar en cama esto fue… agotador" dijo el Mao pelirrojo al lado de su esposa quien negaba con la cabeza pero tampoco se lo podía negar el pobre lucho duramente durante un buen rato por lo que se lo tenía bien merecido

"nos vemos otro día hasta luego" dijo Michael amablemente pero se podía ver el cansancio en su mirada de verdad fue agotador para él, después de eso él y todos los ángeles en el lugar desaparecieron en luz dejando únicamente a Irina en el lugar

Después de que los ángeles se retiraran los demás se fueron del lugar en círculos mágicos cada uno a su respectiva casa pues sin duda ese día fue el más difícil desde que la guerra con la khaos brigade empezó

El castaño al llegar a su casa fue recibido por sus padres quienes lo miraban con cariño pero con preocupación pues desde que descubrieron lo que él era y todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural sin duda ellos estaban preocupados como cualquier padre y madre amorosa lo haría

"ya llegue papá, mamá" dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a sus progenitores "voy a bañarme estoy todo sucio hablamos luego está bien" dijo el castaño con una amable sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación para ir por un cambio de ropa

"nosotras también nos daremos un baño madre padre" dijo rias recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de estos mismos pero antes de que se retiraran la madre de issei pregunto

"¿todo ha terminado?" pregunto dudosa pero la sonrisa de todas lo confirmaba

"si todo acabo al menos por ahora bueno en cuanto nos bañemos iremos a hacer la cena" dijo la pelirroja feliz pero la madre de issei contesto al instante

"De hecho les hice la cena mientras estaban fuera así que no se preocupen y báñense tranquilas deben estar cansadas" dijo la castaña mayor

"se lo agradezco madre entonces con permiso me voy a bañar con mi amado ise" dijo mientras corría por las escaleras seguida por las otras chicas mientras gritaban que no le ganarían a su ise cosa que desato una discusión de celos entre todas ellas causando risas entre los padres del castaño

"parece ser que las cosas de ahora en adelante serán más tranquilas pero…" decía la madre de issei algo juguetona

"si pobre issei ahora la tendrá difícil pero siendo el cuidar de las chicas será sencillo" respondió el padre del castaño

 **Con issei**

Issei se encontraba en su habitación tomando su pijama para bañarse y luego ir a dormir cuando una barrera se alzó en su habitación y casi de inmediato issei puso un rostro serio y su mirada se posó en donde un círculo mágico apareció y este era uno que él conocía perfectamente

"no pudiste esperar hasta más tarde rial" dijo issei en tono serio

"disculpe la molestia amo pero quería informarle que los planes van de acuerdo a lo que planeo" dijo el clon y ¿sirviente del castaño?

"bien pero dile a akutagawa que la próxima vez que me quite a mi presa lo pagara caro" dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de su clon "bien por lo pronto retírate que rias y las chicas van a sospechar en especial akeno y kuroka ellas no tardaran en darse cuenta de la barrera" dijo el castaño ya más tranquilo

"como ordene amo" dijo rial retirándose del lugar mientras disipaba la barrera

Issei tomo su cambio de ropa y una toalla y se retiró al baño donde rias y las chicas ya lo esperaban y como siempre el castaño paso un momento muy agradable con sus amadas chicas las cuales terminaron por pelear la atención de issei quien trataba de que ellas se calmaran ya más tarde fueron a la habitación de issei a dormir sin embargo kuroka noto una extraña firma mágica en el lugar pero como se le hizo familiar no quiso investigar más para fortuna del castaño quien se acomodó en su cama a dormir con sus amadas en la cama

 **Mundo Humano – Base Secreta De RDC**

Rial se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo tranquilamente hasta que llego a un pequeño salón de juntas donde se encontraban todos los líderes de la Red Dragón Cause o por sus siglas RDC,

Al tomar asiento miro a los demás para hacer un anuncio "ovan está en movimiento y nuestra misión es disponer de el" dijo el rubio en tono serio

"yo me encargo necesito un poco de diversión y estar aquí encerrado no la obtendré" dijo akutagawa mientras fumaba un puro

"sobre eso akutagawa tengo un mensaje del amo para ti" dijo rial en tono serio

"y ese ¿es?" dijo akutagawa aburrido mirándolo con rostro serio

"que si vuelves a arrebatarle a su presa otra vez te liquidara" dijo sin más pero en el rostro de akutagawa se podía ver temor uno que nunca se había visto en el aparte del día en el que issei lo recluto junto a atsushi

"em entiendo eso no volverá a suceder" dijo recuperando la compostura

"bien atsushi ve con kyouka al siguiente lugar necesitamos que consigan la siguiente arma para el amo es la legendaria espada incursio esta se encuentra en la tumba de un gran y antiguo héroe llamado tatsumi en las cercanías de la montaña k2 por lo que van tú y kyouka al lugar y también tengo que decirte algo más" dijo rial en tono serio

"si ¿qué es? ¿Es algo malo?" dijo preocupado atsushi

"ten un feliz viaje con tu novia y tengan muchas citas en los Himalaya jajaja" rio con fuerza el rubio mientras que a atsushi le salía una vena en la frente y lo miraba muy molesto pero al lado del joven peliblanco se veía a una kyouka muy sonrojada y bastante feliz

"bien poniéndonos serios debemos detener a ovan antes de que despierte a cubia lo entienden esa cosa es tan fuerte como el trihexa y el amo aun no está listo para enfrentarlo al igual que nosotros"

"bien acabemos con ellos" grito un joven de cabello azul celeste

fin del capitulo 4

* * *

 **disculpen la tardanza en subir capitulo pero he estado ocupado en mi otro fanfic y aparte apenas empezó el año y me mude de ciudad por lo que no he podido actualizar parte tardare en actualizar los próximos capítulos**

 **vamos con las review**

 **nirodrigez:**

 **espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes tanto como los anteriores**

 **Nahuzomber15:**

 **ese es el objetivo de este fanfic dejarlos con la intriga muajajaja ok no gracias por el apoyo y espero este capitulo te agrade tanto como los anteriores**

 **hasta la proxima no leemos luego**


End file.
